Family Feud with the Cullens
by jacobblacklover24
Summary: Esme decides to enter the Cullen family in the game show Family Feud. What will happen? Who are they facing? Will they win? Find out! please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Family Feud with the Cullens

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all these awesome characters._

**Edward's POV**

Esme had just called a family meeting. We all entered the living room waiting for Esme to start. Bella and I sat on the couch and watched Alice bounce up and down. She knew what was going on. I started to read Alice's mind when Bella interrupted me.

"What's going on?" She whispered in my ear.

"I'm not sure, yet." I switched from Alice to Esme. "Family Feud! God, no Esme!" We were all shocked except Alice. Carlisle didn't even know about this.

"This means shopping!" Alice said.

"Edward you're going, we're all going, including Bella?!" Her tone softened hoping Bella would agree to come. Bella looked at me and I shrugged.

"Family Feud? All right!" Emmet seemed to be the only happy one about this, except Alice and Esme.

"Yes Emmet, Family Feud. Alice told me and I couldn't help myself, I had to put our names in."

"But Esme! Why?" Jasper complained.

"Emmet, do you even know what Family Feud is?" I asked.

"No, but I'll find out!" He ran over to Rosalie who was disgusted at the idea of being on a game show. "Rose?"

"It's a game show Emmet."

"Now I know what it is and I say we go!"

"Thank you Emmet." Esme was happy that at least three people agreed to go.

"I say we take a vote." Carlisle suggested. "All in favor of going raise your hand." Emmet, Esme, Alice and Carlisle all raised their hands.

"Guess that means we're going!" Alice knew she could get Jasper to cave and since that was more than half the family, we would be going. Great.

"Bella you don't have to come if you don't want to, but it would make Edward a whole lot happier if you were there."

"If Edward's going I'm in, I guess." Even though I couldn't read her mind I knew she was unsure about this.

"Are you sure Bella? I'll wait until tomorrow to call so you'll have time to think it over."

"Ok Esme. Thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all these awesome characters not me._

**I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! This one's dedicated to my friend Melissa who gave me the idea of Family Feud and to luvnycki for giving me my first review!**

**EPOV**

Esme had gotten everything ready. We would be going on the show Tuesday of next week. Bella had agreed to come though she knew she would embarrass herself some how. We had also planned a hunting trip. Alice and Rose had already gone and the rest of us would be leaving Friday. Alice, Rose and Bella would be shopping for outfits for the show while we were gone even though we told Alice more than once that they gave you outfits there. It was always so hard to leave Bella, but we needed to go hunting especially Jasper.

**BPOV**

Edward was carrying me up to his room. I was too tired to care that he was carrying me. They were leaving tomorrow so I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could until then. I would be here with Rosalie and Alice. Shopping, great. Edward put me on the couch.

"Have you told Charlie you're staying here for the weekend?"

"No I kind of forgot."

"Forgot we were leaving or forgot to tell him?"

"How could I forget you were leaving!? You know I miss you like crazy when you gone." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and I kissed him.

"We won't be going far, Bella. I hate leaving you here."

"If I was a vampire you wouldn't have to leave me here." I looked at him.

"No. Call up Charlie." He tossed me his phone and smiled.

I dialed Charlie's number. It was late, but he was probably awake waiting for me to come home. It rang once before Charlie picked up.

"Bella?" He sounded a little worried.

"Yeah Dad. It's me."

"Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm at Edward's. Alice and Rosalie want me to stay here for the weekend. The guys are going camping. Is it ok if I stay?"

"Alice and Rosalie? Yeah, I guess that's ok. You gonna come get clothes?"

"Not tonight. I'll borrow something of Alice's. I'll be by in the morning, ok?"

"Ok Bells. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Dad" I hung up the phone.

"It's late Bella. Sleep." He brought me a blanket and a pillow and went to his piano **(I know Edward's piano is down stairs but this just kinda fits so bear with me please.)** and started to play my lullaby. I fell asleep instantly.

**EPOV**

Bella had just fallen asleep on my couch to the sound of her lullaby. Since she was asleep I figured it wouldn't hurt to see what was going on down stairs.

Turns out Emmet and Jasper were on the computer trying to find hoping they could find the answers to Tuesday's questions. Carlisle was working late again. Alice was trying to find Family Feud on TV so she could quiz herself and Esme well, I think she was trying to cook.

"Esme, I don't mean to bother you, but what are you doing?" I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm trying to cook Bella breakfast. I thought it might be nice for her to have something to eat besides cereal. Alice will be rushing her out the door so she won't have time to make herself something."

"That's nice of you Esme." I tried not to laugh. Her thoughts were all mixed up. She didn't have a clue what she was doing. I walked back into the living room and sat down next to Alice who started yelling out answers.

"Car keys! Money! Wallets!" I couldn't help but laugh at her.

Carlisle came home around four. Emmet, Jasper and I were ready to leave so we just had to wait for Carlisle. It only took him about a half hour. I went to check on Bella while every one else said their goodbyes. She was asleep still. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Love. I'll see you Sunday." Good I didn't wake her. I left her a note and walked out of the room.


	3. AN

**A/N: Please don't be mad at me, but I can't think of what to write next. I have to watch more episodes of Family Feud for more ideas. If you have any suggestion or requests please PM me. It would be really helpful. I'm hoping I'll think of something by Friday so the next chapter should maybe be posted by Sunday. No promises though. Once again I'm really sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns all these awesome characters not me :(_

**Here's the next chapter. I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update for a while, but I got a great idea from my friend Melli. I hope you like the chapter( I didn't). If not please tell me!**

**BPOV**

Edward came home late Sunday night. I was back at home in bed waiting for him. I couldn't fall asleep. He knocked on my window and we talked about his hunting trip and my shopping trip.

"Shopping wasn't terrible. Alice and Rosalie are having a…competition. I guess you could call it, on who made the better t shirts for the show. Rosalie made the girl shirts and Alice made the guy shirts." I smiled and bit my tough trying not to laugh.

"Well?"

"Our shirts are pink and say Cullen on the front in pink sparkly letters and your shirts…" I burst into laughter and couldn't stop. Alice wouldn't settle for any old pink t-shirt. She special ordered them from some French designer, Jacques Le Designeir. They were periwinkle blue, with sky blue sequins and tons of glitter. They also had terry cloth stripes attached to them and said Cullen on the front. I kept imagining Emmet in the girly t shirts.

"Oh no." Edward sighed and shook his head. I looked at his face laughed harder. "You gonna tell me?" Edward asked once I stopped laughing.

"Nope. Alice wants them to be a surprise."

"Great, I _love_ Alice's surprises."

"Don't we all." He laughed. "Think I should tell Charlie about the show?"

"I wouldn't."

"You're right he'd probably get mad that my shirt said Cullen."

"Probably." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and kissed me. I fell asleep resting on his shoulder.

---

I woke up and got myself dress then went down stairs to eat breakfast. Charlie was already at the door. "I'm leaving Bells. Have a good day!" He ran out the door. Guess he was in a hurry.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and waited for Edward. The door bell rang. "Come on in Edward!" He was in the kitchen in seconds.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. Hang on." I finished my cereal and got my bag and coat. An other day at school. Great. We got in his Volvo and drove to school mostly in silence.

Edward walked me to my first class and met me afterward. The next three classes we had together. Then we walked lunch.

"So Bella who's shirts do u think are better, mine or Rosalie's?" Alice had asked me this question yesterday too.

"I don't know Alice. Rosalie's are more practical but yours are more fashionable." I actually liked Rosalie's better but mostly because they were plain and simple. I didn't say this to Alice though. I didn't want to hurt her feeling. The three of us walked to biology then all split up for our last class.

When school ended Alice and I went back to my house to pack my stuff for the two day trip to California. Luckily it was s'posed to rain the whole time we were there. Alice had already packed and shopped and Edward went home to pack. Alice looked through my closet. She pulled out mostly things she had bought for me. I didn't care what she chose, I could always pack more things when Alice left.

"So what are you gonna tell Charlie?" She asked pulling out some mini skirt Rosalie bought me last year and putting it into my suitcase (I'd never worn it, nor intended to and Alice knew that).

"Well I was hopping you would do me a favor Alice."

"Fine. I'll _dazzle_ Charlie into letting you come when he gets home."

"Thanks Alice."

Alice left before Charlie got home. She was going to come back after supper to work her magic.

Charlie sat down at the table and I put some fish and some mashed potatoes on his plate. "Thanks Bells."

"Yep." I gave myself some fish and some mashed potatoes, filled our glasses then sat down.

"Bells, I hate to ask you this, but do you mind if I go fishing with the guys for the rest of the week?" This was perfect!

"No Dad go and have fun! I'll be fine here. Besides Angela needs help with her math homework and I promised to help her until she understood it, which could take all week." I hated lying to Charlie but this was just too perfect! Any way I could tell by the look of his face that he bought the 'I have to help Angela with homework all week' excuse.

"Well are you sure? I won't go if you don't want me to."

"Go I have plenty of things to keeps me busy."

"Alright. If you're sure. I'm leaving tomorrow morning around four."

"OK. I'm going to do my homework." I cleaned my place and went to my room. Edward was at my window. I opened it. "Hi."

"Hi." He gave me a quick kiss.

"So I'm guessing you heard Charlie was going fishing." I smiled.

"Yep. Alice had a vision about it so I came instead of her."

"Oh." I finished my homework and we talked about tomorrows plan.

I wrote Charlie a note before I went to bed…

_Charlie- I'm glad you decided to go fishing! I could tell you needed a break. Catch us some fish. We're running low. Have a safe trip. I'll miss you!_

_Love,_

_Bella_

**Ok guys, I'm not sure if you liked that one. I think it stunk. I feel terrible that it took me so long to update so I kinda just through something together. I'm sooooooo sorry about that. Pleaze review me!!! I won't write more if you don't want me too. Oh and I also need ideas for who the Cullens will be facing. Any suggestions? I'll be happy to use them cuz I got nothing. Thx!**


End file.
